One Shot Changes Everything
by DarthShak
Summary: A sniper wounds a team member and they find out while thier family may be far away there is one closer to home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A shot rang out at the crime scene making everyone duck for cover from the shooter. Guns drawn Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Tony scan the area for anything that might give the shooters position away. Gibbs also calls out for a check to make sure everyone is ok and that no one got shot.

"Tony?"

"I'm fine boss?"

"McGee?"

"Ok boss"

"Ziva?"

"I am unharmed"

"Duck"

"I'm fine Jethro."

"Palmer?"

Nothing other then a low moan, "Palmer, are you ok?" another groan from the young assistant to Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard.

Gibbs springs into action, "Cover Ducky so he can get to Palmer" he yells

Ducky crawls over to Palmer and turns over his young assistant and sees him clutching his stomach trying to stem the flow of blood oozing between his fingers. He looks in young Palmers eyes and sees they are unfocused and glazed over, Jimmy is going into shock. Ducky's medical training takes over and he applies pressure to the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jethro, Jimmy is going into shock, we have to get him to a hospital." Ducky yells

Looking down at Palmer, Ducky uses his voice to calm Jimmy who is starting to panic. "It's ok Jimmy, you are going to be fine. We will get you to hospital and they will patch you up. If you wanted to have a day off to spend with Agent Lee why didn't you ask me Jimmy instead of getting shot, this is much more a Tony stunt then you ." Jimmy smiles at the last comment and starts to calm. Ducky presses more firmly on the wound to try to stem the bleeding, Jimmy groaned when Ducky put on more pressure. Gibbs and his team secured the area so an ambulance can take Jimmy to Portsmouth Naval Hospital. As Jimmy was loaded into the ambulance Gibbs saw the look on Ducky's face and knew that by the look on his face, the chance of Jimmy surviving was grim.

"Go with him Duck, he looks up to you."

"There is still a body here that I need to work on Jethro."

"We can call in another ME while you look after Jimmy Duck. Go."

Ducky drove the van back to NCIS headquarters then changed into his civilian attire and drove to the hospital to see how Jimmy was doing. He had to admit to himself that Jimmy had become more then an assistant to him over the past 4 years, he had become like a surrogate son to him. He had watched him grow into his role as his assistant, getting more confident as the years went by. He also knew that he was very much in love with probie Agent Michelle Lee. To lose Jimmy now would be a blow to not only Ducky as he would lose a valuable assistant but as a man as well.

Xxxxxxxxx

Walking into the ER he headed toward the desk where the head nurse was sitting.

"I am looking for the room of a Jimmy Palmer please." He flashed his NCIS badge and told the nurse he was a doctor. She opened the door to Trauma One for Ducky telling him Jimmy was in Trauma Room Two. He stopped in the doorway of Jimmy's room to gather himself. Jimmy was on a ventilator, his stomach bandaged up after surgery. Stopping the nurse who was leaving his room he asked about his condition.

"May I ask what the prognosis for Mr. Palmer is?'

"He is critical but stable right now Mr.…"

"Dr. Mallard Ma'am"

"Dr. Mallard, he lost a lot of blood and we are giving him a transfusion to replenish the blood loss. He is young and in good shape which will give him a fighting change. If he can make it through the next 48 hours without an incident his prognosis will be much better. It's too early to tell Dr. Mallard."

Ducky walked into the room and pulled a chair up next to Jimmy's bed and took Jimmy's hand. He reached up and ran his fingers through Jimmy's curls in a fatherly way. "Well Jimmy you made it through the worst part, you came out of surgery with flying colors. Just rest up and soon you will be ready to leave." Ducky said using his voice to sooth Jimmy as best as he could. He continued," In fact this reminds me of a time…." Ducky told Jimmy one of his many stories until it was time for him to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow my boy, sleep well Jimmy." He bent down and kissed the top of Jimmy's head.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy made it the crucial 48 hours with no problems and his prognosis was a good one. Ducky was sitting by his side filling him in on the latest case when he felt his hand being squeezed lightly. "Jimmy? If you can hear me squeeze again." and once more he did. Slowly Jimmy began to open his eyes and look around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Its ok Jimmy, your at the hospital." Ducky said seeing the confusion in his eyes

Groaning and pointing at his intubation tube Ducky knew that Jimmy was asking for it out. As Jimmy's doctor walked in Ducky informed him of that. "Jimmy my boy, do you want your tube out?" Jimmy nodded slightly. The doctor pulled the tube out of Jimmy's throat and gave him a nasal canister instead. Ducky brought over a cup of ice chips and told Jimmy to suck on them gently before speaking.

Jimmy looked up at Ducky and asked," What happened Doctor, all I remember is examing the body and then I was here?"

"You were shot Jimmy, there was a sniper waiting for us when we arrived and he shot you. Don't worry, Gibbs found him and he is behind bars now." Ducky told him while smoothing back Jimmy's hair in a calming motion.

"Why would anyone want to shoot me? I am one of the most harmless people around?"

"It wasn't personal Jimmy, the sniper just wanted to take out any NCIS personnel, sadly you were the one he shot at. " Ducky told him trying to reassure him "You are recovering quickly and should be out of here in a few days my boy."

"That's good I guess Doctor." Looking up at Ducky, Jimmy didn't want him to leave. He didn't know why exactly but he felt safe and calm when Ducky was there with him. "Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep Dr. Mallard?" Ducky didn't hesitate in saying yes. He told Jimmy one of his stories until he fell into a sound sleep. While driving home Ducky didn't like the idea of Jimmy being by himself after getting out of the hospital. It would be at least two weeks until Jimmy was able to come back to work and while Agent Lee would most certainly visit he wasn't too keen on the idea of Jimmy being by himself. He would ask Jimmy when he saw him tomorrow if he would stay at his Reston home while he recuperated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ducky walked into Jimmy's room and saw him sitting up in bed eating, well more like poking to see if it was still alive hospital food and watching TV. Looking up his face brightened as he saw Ducky.

"Morning Doctor Mallard."

"Good Morning Jimmy, how are you feeling?"

"Better, although this hospital food is gross. I can't wait to get out of here and eat real food again."

"Yes well, even then you will have to take it easy on your stomach my dear boy. You won't be able to eat junk food right away. Speaking of your discharge which may come today if all your tests come back the way they should, where do you plan on staying while you recover?"

"I was going back to my place Doctor, I know I will have to take it easy."

" True, I was wondering however if you might want to stay at my Reston home during your recovery. Agent Lee would be welcome to visit as often as she wanted of course." Ducky asked Jimmy

Taken by surprise Jimmy was stunned by Ducky's offer and clamed up. Ducky took this as a no. "I'm sorry my boy, I …." Jimmy cut him off, "No Doctor, I would be honored to stay with you I was just surprised for a minute."

Ducky's demeanor brightened. "Well I will go get the nurse and see if you can leave today provided your test results are satisfactory."

Ducky went to find Jimmy's doctor and see about the test results. After reviewing them with his doctor, he told Jimmy the good news that he would be discharged today. He was to take two weeks off to regain his strength then work a light schedule for another week depending on how fast he recovered. Jimmy changed into his clothes and was wheeled out of the hospital. Jimmy was quiet on the ride to Ducky's house and Ducky could sense that something was bothering the young man. Arriving at his Reston home, Ducky lead Jimmy up to the guest room he would be staying at. Jimmy had never been to Ducky's house and was in awe of how big it was.

"Jimmy, are you ok?" Ducky asked

"I guess Doctor, I'm just… I don't know really."

"Please Jimmy call me Ducky, and if you want to talk I am here to listen my boy."

" Thank you Do…Ducky, I just don't understand why this happened to me. Why chose me to shoot out of everyone? "Jimmy said with anger creeping into his voice

"I don't know why he chose you Jimmy, he never said when he was questioned by Jethro. All he would say is that he wanted to make NCIS pay, for what we still don't know. Just know it wasn't personal Jimmy." Ducky tried to reassure him

" I know its not personal Ducky but I still cant help to be angry. That man almost killed me for no apparent reason! What did I do to deserve this?? Nothing!" the anger radiated from Palmer as he spoke. Ducky walked over and took Jimmy into his arms comforting him. Jimmy started to sink towards the floor and Ducky followed him down never letting go. He could feel Jimmy starting to shake and the tears began to flow. "Why? Ducky, why me?" He cried as he held onto the older man's jacket as a lifeline. Ducky held Palmer close, stroking his hair. Jimmy relaxed in Ducky's arms and at Ducky's touch. "May I ask you a question Ducky?"

"Of course Jimmy?"

"You have been so generous to me and treated me so well, can I ask why?"

"Well I must admit I think of you as a son in a way. I have watched you grow up these past four years and watched you become a confident young man. You are more then an able assistant Jimmy, I consider you a friend and if I were to have a son I would hope he would have turned out like you."

Jimmy was stunned and yet surprised and honored by what Ducky had just told him. "I'm honored Ducky, I don't know what to say."

Ducky smiled at the young man, "Just get your rest Jimmy and get better. Its not the same at work with you gone." Ducky gave Jimmy a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and then walked out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had passed and Jimmy was almost back to himself before he got shot. With the watchful eye of Ducky over him, he regained his strength in no time. He also got to know Ducky very well. They would spend the evenings talking over a drink. Jimmy had started to think of Ducky as more then just his boss now, he was his boss, mentor, friend and father figure. He knew how fortunate he was to have a friend like Ducky and vowed to not let him down. Even after Jimmy had moved back into his own apartment, he had weekend dinners with Ducky outside of work. Jimmy's family may be a long way away but he had a family right here in Washington DC.


End file.
